bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aquamentus
Welcome :Welcome to the Wikia. I'm Abce2, one the admins. If you need help, just ask. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]]''me Prophet." 20:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) YOU. MENTUS. sup bro. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 20:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude, as long as you do as you are told and don't make a pest out of yourself, you will love it here. Trust me, I would trade in all the new users from the past week for you. I know you're a good guy that can help. Since you are my friend, I will teach you anything I find you may need to know when it comes up. Until then, LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 20:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Come here, I want you too meet some of the main guys here. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 20:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, as AoH said, feel free to come on the IRC. Cheers,Abce2|''They call ''[[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 21:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC)'' : :I'll probably be on sometime during the week. Right now I'm going to just do a few edits and get off. I've got a lot to do today. But thank you for such a warm welcome. I really appreciate it. ^_^ ::Ok, just a couple things. You want to answer on other editors talk pages, and I'm ModernLuigi on the IRC. Cheers again,Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]]''me Prophet." 21:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. AoH and I will teach you the rest of things you need to know. Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 21:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! Aquamentus!!! Its me!!! Remember Bakugal1 on My.Bakugan.com? THAT'S ME!!!PrincessMarina (talk) 20:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sup Bro What up I almost forgot you were here dude. Btw did I pwn you last battle or did you kick my fiery little...well you get it. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! ]] WOW! I didn't even know you have a account on here! Signed ScarRedNovaDragon Not much, and nice quote by the way. Just drama and hey you should sign up for the wikia tournament I bet you could win. Just train really hard though. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Thanks. I know alot about badges so if you want contact me. >:D Mentus, check your my.bakugan account messages. You have been out-storied. FEED [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]MACHINE!!! 23:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) TRADE hey,you wanna trade dna codes,ill give you a infinity helios,if you want to trade,just leave a message on my pageLordphantom (talk) 16:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Hey Can you give me the infinity helios code my Email is Lexsheen@yahoo.com i will apriciate that alot PLZ.[[User:Thesupghost|''Monsters exist ]]they are inside us. 16:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) dna code hi if you sent me to the dna codes titanium dragonoid and nukix gear leave a message with DNA codes im a podgurje12345 Re: BD Gates/Commands I think you can do it the same way as the BD Attacks, just replace "Range" with "Cooldown" (turns) and/or "Duration" (lasts for). --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 00:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) TRADE sup dude,you wanna trade any dna codes?Lordphantom (talk) 09:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom no,problemLordphantom (talk) 10:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey,i have a aquos mercury dragonoid,and ill give it for the wolfurio,but i hope you dont mind me asking if you could send me the code first,because i have been cheated many times. my email is - kusodan16@yahoo.com Lordphantom (talk) 08:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey no worries,i wont cheat you,im at school right ow,when i get back home,ill send the code.Lordphantom (talk) 10:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Will this weekend work? If not, IDK when I will be able to do it. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 10:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) HEY im not at home,when i get back ill message the mercury code,meanwhile,ive found an aquos venexus titan,u wanna trade for anything> my email is kusodan16@yahoo.comLordphantom (talk) 18:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hello... u know that B.D is about to end and i have some aquos codes... wolfurio and trister,so if you ould give me anything for them(zenthon titan or anything you have) ,i would like to trade with you.Ventuskuso (talk) 18:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso Aqua, bro wassup ? Do you mind editing your page, that I have herefor you ? Thanks Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Ah, no prob bro. Just something in your honor, and memory. Can you provide a picture or no ? Hmm.... You seem familiar lol :/ N/A I did not steal the Justin Beiberoid thing lol WARNING: 90% Random 16:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) So...? Sup? "I suppose you could beat me - In your dreams! haha!" -Mirage 12:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Dharak13 challenged YOu in Wiki Chat He challenged you with Drago.